Wili Girl
by AmethystFeather
Summary: Once upon a time, I had a happy life. Once upon a time I thought I would get my happily ever after. But as fate would have it, all of that never happen because of one thing. That thing was my death. A one-spot based on the story of Giselle and death.


-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**_Wili Girl_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once upon a time, I had a happy life. Once upon a time, I had a loving family, was the most popular girl in the village, and gained an adoring betrothal, whom of which I loved intensely, all due to my innocent and benign charm. Once upon a time, my feet were jubilant as I danced in the village square and entranced the loitering people to watch and to share my deep passion of life. Any person would think that a maiden with such verve and ecstasy would deserve a 'Happily Ever After' like in the fairytales we read as children. Anyone would think the Samuel was my prince and that I soon would become a princess and live a lucky and content life then go up to heaven like every good Christian shall. But as fate would have it, all of that never happen because of one thing. The thing we all must ultimately face, the debt all men pay. That thing was my death.

The few hours before my death now seems worthless as finalized the plans for a wedding that would never come. It was the eve of my sixteenth birthday and of my wedding, both of which occurred on May Day which added to the happiness and celebration of the day. I had finished helping set up and arranging the gorgeous wildflower from the large verdant field near my home with the thoughts of 'how meritorious and unforgettable my wedding would be,' when I got the desire to see Samuel. I didn't know why I had the urge to go now, but it was getting dark and I couldn't see him till the wedding tomorrow and I didn't see him all day because I was too busy helping set up, so it made perfect sense to see him now but I still didn't understand the feeling, at least then. But as I know now, that feeling was a warning, telling me how foolish I was.

I skipped over to Samuel's house, hoping that as I got closer the feeling would fade away. But it continued and started to make me sick to my stomach as the warning grew. When I got to his door, the queasy feeling was almost overpowering and was screaming "OPEN THE DOOR!!" And so I did.

I never meddled into Samuel's private business thinking it was impolite and a turn-off, but I should have pried before I fell in love with him and way before agreeing to marry him because here he was, passionately kissing my 'best friend', Felicity. I was aghast at the fact that my soon-to-be-husband and the girl I had grown up with and trusted were kissing, but the dim trusting part of me figured it was an accident and it wasn't what it looks like but he was touching her in so many places, and looked smooth and confident as he lifted off her dress, it was like he had done it before.

As the realization hit me, I took a deep breath and bolted out the door, tears streaming down my face.

The couple must of noticed because I heard rapid foot steps behind me and the yelling of, "Adele! Adele!"

Their screaming only made me run faster. I couldn't think straight anymore. 'How could he? HOW COULD HE?! Everything he said to me, it was all a lie. While he proposed to me 2 months ago, he was probably having an affair with Felicity. Felicity. I've known her all my life and helped her so many times and this is how she repays me?! By sleeping with my betrothed?!

I felt like I was breaking and because I was so caught up in my inner tumult I didn't see the horse charging to me. By the time noticed the horse, he was all ready standing on this hind legs, ready to pulverize me. I didn't even have time to close my eye. The horse's hooves collapsed on me, pushing me to the ground and I heard a series of sickening snaps. Then the pain hit me and I screamed in agony. My vision turned red and I watched the horse rear up and come down as I breathed my last. Then everything went black.

I floated in darkness, waiting, thinking, 'Where am I? I had to be dead, but shouldn't I be in heaven?' I continued to wonder when a bell strung. I recognized it as the town bell, but why did I hear it? I'm dead, right? I listened and counted the bells. 'Midnight,' it rang, 'It is now Midnight.'

"_Wake up, Adele. It's time."_

The voice was feminine, elegant and benevolent, but firm somehow like she gave a command. I would gladly listen to it and obey, but I didn't know how.

"_Just open your eyes."_

I didn't question her this time and I did as I was told. A dark forest appeared with a myriad of crosses and tombstones scattering the damp ground. Ghostly creatures flitted through the air adding to the spectral feel of this place. Girls in white with expressionless faces appeared and the danced amongst the grave towards me.

"_Welcome to the Spirit World, Adele."_

I turned around to face the owner of the voice. She was regal looking woman with inhumanly beautiful features with dark mahogany hair and porcelain skin. She wore a ghostly white dress and a wedding veil with a rosemary circlet on top of here long hair.

"_I am Myrtha, Queen of the Wilis."_

My mother had once told me stories of the Wilis. They were the malignant specters of young maidens that were abandoned by men that the promised to marry them and come to earth each to demanded their revenge. But I was here with the Wilis, does that I am one too?

"_Yes my child. But fret not, for you will be soon __emancipated__ from your earthly torturer."_

My earthly torturer? Did she mean Samuel? And I will be soon freed? Wait, she going to kill him, wasn't she?

"_Not just me, child. You and your sisters will do most of it. See, here he comes to pray at your grave."_

Right on cue, Samuel walks in. My sisters hide amongst the trees while I wait by my grave. He cannot see me, as he walks in closer, I see that his clothes are tattered and his formally handsome face is wrinkled and afraid. He stops at my grave, kneels down, and begins to quietly pray. But I can here him still.

"Adele, why did you have to stupid?" he prays, "If you just had be watching the road, you wouldn't been killed and everyone wouldn't of blamed me for it."

That devil! I get killed because _he_ was cheating on me with my best friend and he doesn't think he's a fault?! He deserves to die!

I tap him on the shoulder causing him to face and gape.

"Ad...?" he stutters.

I pull him up and force him to dance with me. He leers lustfully at my sisters and me, completely unaware that he is to die.

We danced and danced, but when he asked to stop, just to give him a rest, we abandoned him just like he abandoned me. By first light, his pale, white corpse lay on the ground, glistening with the morning dew, and my sisters and I return to our graves to wait for another.

Samuel is now dead and I am free, yet somehow I feel empty. But maybe that just because am a wili.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is my first fanfic inspired by the ballet, _Giselle_  
Please comment and review

Lots of Love,

AmethystFeather


End file.
